


Cómo adiestrar a tu humano.

by Antoshka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Torture, Tregedy, long-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Él puede ser un degenerado y además de una persona enfermiza, pero tiene todas las comodidades que podría desear un hombre en estos tiempos, incluido, un humano a quien podrá moldear a su manera a partir de ahora.





	1. Selecciona a tu humano.

Negan tenía todo lo que podía llegar a desear cualquier humano en aquellos tiempos donde no existían los caminantes y no había tanta basura pudriéndose en las calles, aunque, si íbamos a sincerarnos, cualquier humano de ese maldito mundo en este instante, también anhelaría obtener la vida de él, su poder, sobre todo, su poder. Aquel que solo lo ganaba infundiendo temor y usando a todos aquellos a su alrededor como sus juguetes de trapo.  
  
  
  
Y, aun así, teniendo todas las comodidades, ¿Por qué se sentía aun totalmente vacío? Tenía a todos comiendo en la palma de su mano, tenía comida de la mejor, todas sus necesidades, hasta las menos importantes, satisfechas. ¡Inclusive tenía una sensual y súper ardiente mujer como su esposa! Pero no, eso no lo hacía sentirse completo, necesitaba más, mucho más. Y eso solo conseguiría decidiendo a quien usaría para adiestrarlo como su _“mascota”_ , después de todo, los seres humanos también somos animales y hacemos todo según nuestras necesidades.  
  
  
  
  
Estaba en una difícil elección, entre dos hombres que se había llevado contra su merced y ahora los tenía encerrados cual animales de zoológico: muriéndose de hambre y en las peores condiciones.  
  
  
  
  
Por un lado, estaba Daryl Dixon, aquel tipo que aseguró que no se arrodillaría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él o su preciada Lucille, aquella personalidad le encantaba a Negan, podría decirse que estaba _“enamorado”_ de su actitud, muy distinta al de los otros patanes que tenían miedo. ¿Quién no querría adiestrar a tan salvaje espécimen?  
  
  
  
  
Luego estaba Rick Grimes, un ex policía que tenía además un hijo _–El cual no recordaba el nombre en este momento, ¿pero que importaba? –_. Su actitud era mucho más sumisa, con tal de que nadie más sufriera la sed de sangre de Lucille, él era capaz de cualquier cosa, aunque luego acabase llorando, suplicando que no lo obligasen. Era totalmente distinto a Daryl, pues había perdido totalmente su cordura, no le sorprendería que aquellos dos hubiesen andado en _“algo”_ más allá de una simple amistad, aun así, no era de su importancia ahora mismo.  
  
  
  
Ambos eran muy buenos candidatos, uno presentaría un verdadero reto y el otro, sería muy fácil de moldear a su gusto, ambas opciones le tentaban por completo, pero pronto haría una decisión.  
  
  
  
Y no tardó mucho en comenzar aquella tortuosa canción una vez más en el día.  
  
  
  
 ****

«We’re on easy street»

 ****  
  
  
  
  
Ambos hombres levantaron pesadamente la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad de sus celdas, se encontraban completamente desnudos, dejando al descubierto sus heridas del día a día, mientras aquella molesta melodía les taladraba el cerebro diariamente cada vez que entraban a entregarles la inmunda comida que solo era pan con comida para perro.  
  
 ****

«And it feels so sweet»

 ****  
  
  
  
Una luz enceguecedora se abrió paso a las húmedas cuatro paredes en las que se encontraba Rick Grimes, se trataba de Dwight que, tenía en su mano, lo que parecía más un saco de papas vacío que ropa. Se lo lanzó a Rick ordenándole que se vistiera enseguida y luego de hacerlo, el rubio lo tomó con fuerza de sus vestiduras y lo arrastró con fuerza fuera de su celda y, en una patada, lo obligó a levantarse del suelo.  
  
  
 ****

«Because world is but a treat  
When you’re on a easy street»

 ****  
  
  
  
A patadas y a gritos le ordenó a Grimes moverse fuera del pasillo, donde, para su alivio, había dejado atrás a la molesta música, aunque, por dentro, le preocupaba que llegasen a hacerle daño a Daryl, una perdida más y Rick perdería de por sí la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
  
  
  
Un médico revisó a Rick por completo, dándole el visto bueno a Dwight de que estaba _“preparado”_ , el ex policía le daba horrores saber a qué carajos se quería referir con preparado, y aquella asquerosa sensación se hizo realidad cuando lo llevaron frente a Negan, quien, como era de esperarse, sonrió de una manera macabra al otro que solo tiritaba.  
  
  
 **  
—Vaya debe de hacer frío aquí, mírate como tiemblas pequeño cerdito. —** Dijo en una carcajada abierta, rodeándolo en un lento caminar, como si estuviera examinándolo por completo, al igual que una vaca que iría directo al matadero; no obstante, uno desearía ser ese animal antes que estar en la situación en la que él se encontraba en ese instante.  
  
  
  
  
Rick no sabía que decir, no entendía en lo absoluto la situación _–Aunque tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo–_ , temía por su vida ahora más que nunca o porque vayan a hacerle a su compañero que aún se hallaba encerrado, es más, por su mente no podía evitar proyectar a Daryl ser torturado por los hombres de Negan hasta dejarlo agonizante.  
  
  
  
Una terrible opresión en el pecho se hizo presente entonces, no quería que eso estuviera ocurriendo y sería hasta capaz de suplicar de forma tan humillante frente a aquel degenerado porque lo dejasen ir.  
  
  
  
Negan se detuvo frente a él, y amagó repentinamente su bate muy cerca de su cabeza, que hasta pudo sentir las púas de Lucille rozando su cabello. Estaba demasiado cerca y ese sociópata enfermo no dudo en reírse al ver como sus músculos se tensaron del temor.  
  
  
  
  
 **—Sabes, podemos hacer que todo esto vaya a mejor Rick, en serio. —** El susodicho levantó un poco la mirada, dando a relucir de forma sutil intriga en sus ojos. **—Podrías tener una mejor vida, hasta inclusive estaría pensando en dejar a ir a tu amiguito especial. —** Aquello último lo dijo con énfasis, dando a entender que notaba que no había solo amistad allí. Grimes aún no respondió, esperaba con expectación que más fuera a decirle, pues, aquellas ideas le aliviaban por segundos el alma.  
  
  
  
  
Aunque la propuesta que dijo, por consiguiente, volvió a ponerlo nervioso.  
  
  
  
  
 **—Solo tienes que volverte mío y trabajar para mí a diestra y siniestra, ¿no es divertido? —** Preguntó mientras se agachaba a su altura, con los rostros uno muy cerca del otro, mientras sonreía con malicia. **—Es muy sencillo y muchos problemas podríamos sacarlos de tus hombros, esto que ves a tu alrededor Rick. —** Hizo alusión a la ordenada habitación en la que estaban, la cual, tenía todo lo que podría desear un hombre en estos momentos. **—Podría ser tuyo, tus amigos podrían ser libres y solo tienes que responderme una cosa. —** Se acercó a su oído y preguntó: **—¿Quién eres?**


	2. Edúcalo.

Tal vez fue uno de los pasos más fáciles para Negan, el cómo educarlo, el hacer que le obedeciera con un simple ademán con su mano, pues, ya lo había logrado con haber dejado aquella escena traumática en la cabeza de Rick Grimes, el mostrarle que él tenía el poder sobre él usando, claramente, la violencia contra él y sus compañeros.  
  
Al igual que Daryl, Rick no era un tipo fácil de hacer que callara cuando él ordenase que lo hiciese, tenía orgullo y dignidad como todo hombre, pero nada que unas cuantas _“amenazas amistosas”_ no pudieran hacer que se volviera más _“moldeable”_.  
  
Y es lo que logró hacer hace una semana atrás, el día que entró con sus hombres _–Entre ellos Daryl que estuvo callado que una tumba–_ en la zona segura, con la intención de llevarse algunas cosas, armas, camas, todo lo que les pareciera. Rick sintió como se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver su apariencia, no era para nada aquel hombre que conoció en un principio, se veía más débil, cansado…sumiso. Definitivamente, no era el hombre que apreciaba para sus adentros y se guardaba tantas cosas que quería decirle. Y no dudo en acercarse unos pasos para hablarle.  
  
 **—Daryl, hey…Daryl—** Dijo en una voz preocupada, pero enseguida se le había encarado Negan con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero por dentro quería mantener a Rick lejos de quien ahora era una especie de mascota para él.  
  
 **—No, no. —** Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la expresión consternada de Grimes. **—Él, es mi asistente ahora Rick, no puedes hablarle, ni tampoco mirarle, así no le haré ningún daño. —** Una risa se escapó de aquel cruel y sanguinario hombre. **—Él tampoco puede hacerlo contigo si yo no se lo ordeno, así son las cosas Rick. Ahora él es mi mascota. —** Aquellas palabras le encendieron el cólera en el alma, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, destruirlo con sus propias manos, pero algo le detenía hacerlo, y eso era que si hacía y decía algo que mosqueara tan siquiera un poco al líder de Los Salvadores, alguien más podría morir a manos de él. Por mucho que detestara aquella situación, no quería otra muerte más que lamentar por lo que solo pudo callar y sostener en su mano el bate de Negan, el cual le provocaba una total nauseas por el olor a muerte que emanaba.  
Todo el día tuvo que soportar aquel comportamiento tan despreciable, sus insultos y cómo debía obedecer a regañadientes sus indicaciones, deseando en lo muy profundo de su ser que se fuera de una vez, sin que tuviera que matar a nadie más; sin embargo, sin notarlo, era arrastrado lentamente en aquellas aguas turbias en las que navegaba Negan.  
  
  
 **—Ahora sabes que podemos seguir tus reglas…—** Dijo Rick Grimes con la mirada a gachas, mientras el treintañero se paseaba frente a él, aunque se detuvo al notar que él quería pedirle un favor.  
  
 **—¿Si? —** Ladeó su cabeza con una media sonrisa.  
  
  
 **—Quisiera pedirte si Daryl fuera a quedarse. —** A fin de cuentas, Rick aun quería demasiado a Daryl, y eso, indudablemente, no fue nada agradable para Negan ¿dejar, así como así, a su mascota con aquel pequeño cerdito?  
  
  
  
 **—Eso no sucederá. —** De ninguna forma, no iba a soltar a Daryl Dixon y entregárselo tan fácilmente; no obstante, tal vez si lo pensará mejor…tal vez si se lo devolvería, pero claro, todo tenía su precio. **—¿Sabes? No lo sé. —** Cambió su respuesta tras unos minutos en silencio y dejar que todo se acomodase en sus engranajes, tenía una idea. **—Tal vez si te lo devuelva, pero con un precio. —** Ambos miraron ahora a Daryl que tenía la mirada desviada en un silencio sepulcral, como si supiera cual era el costo de ser libre.  
  
  
Podría decirse que ahora inconscientemente se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, tal vez era mejor que cada uno se quedase en su lugar, pero algo en él lo obligó a aceptar a irse con Negan, dejando atrás a todos, a sus compañeros, a Michonne a su hijo Carl y a la pequeña Judith que quería tal y como una hija, a pesar de que no era de él, la quería como tal. Ahora, estaba lejos y bajo los hilos del despiadado hombre, que lograba hacer lo que quería con él.  
  
  
  
 **—Dime, ¿Quién eres tú? —** Volvió a preguntar a Rick que se había quedado como ido durante un largo tiempo.  
  
  
  
 **—Soy…—** Le costaba que las palabras salieran de su garganta, aquella frase le daba revoltijos en estómago y se les dificultaba a horrores decirla. Hasta que en un vago suspiro lo dijo **—Soy Negan. —** Susurró con pesadumbre.  
  
  
  
Negan soltó una carcajada **— ¡Carajo! ¡Me encanta este hombre! —** Exclamó eufórico, mientras hacía un ademán a Dwight para que se retirase y quedaron completamente solos en aquella ordenada habitación. **—Realmente eres especial Rick Grimes, no me arrepiento de haberte elegido. —** Dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en el sillón con sus piernas separadas. **—¿Sabes? Me estaba comenzando a aburrir de tu amigo Daryl, es tan aburrido y tú, mi queridísimo Rick, eres totalmente diferente, creo que nos llevaremos de maravilla como los buenos amigos que somos ¿eh? ¿Qué dices? —** Sonrió ampliamente al hombre que temblaba como una hoja. **—Ahora hazme un favor Rick. —** El susodicho levantó la vista enseguida hacia él. **—Ven aquí y chúpamela. —** Dijo sin miramientos y de forma descarada; aun así, Grimes como un perro obediente se acercó a él y se arrodilló frente a él bajando el cierre de su pantalón. —Dime de nuevo Rick Grimes ¿de quién eres?  
  
  
  
Apretó sus labios asqueado y dijo en una voz temblorosa **—S-soy tuyo…—** Y tomó su miembro de su pantalón, para llevarlo a su boca, mientras sentía la tenebrosa sombra de Lucille sobre él.  
  
Aun así, los problemas acababan de comenzar, dentro de unos meses Rick comenzaría a sentir que sus problemas se acrecentarían de forma inhóspita, a los que algunos llamaban como una bendición cuando los caminantes no existían, él lo llamaría, tal vez, ¿una pesadilla?


	3. Satisface tus necesidades.

Nosotros somos animales, y como las bestias que somos, tendemos a adaptarnos según la situación en la que nos encontramos, mutamos, EVOLUCIONAMOS con el paso de los años, ¿y qué mejor momento para dar paso a la evolución que en un punto tan crítico como este? ¿Qué tal si para dar luz a la vida tenemos que cambiar ciertos puntos importantes dentro de nuestro ser? Que no solo el género femenino sea capaz de dar a luz, sino también, el masculino.  
Es allí, donde ubicamos en esta situación inusual a Rick Grimes, además de ser uno de los sobrevivientes de este apocalipsis, también era el primer hombre que, dentro de él, estaba gestándose una vida, su futuro hijo, suyo y de Negan.  
  
  
Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo todos los días, las 24 horas pues, vivía en el mismo cubículo que Negan, lo que significaba que tenía que aguantar sus abusos tanto físicos como sexuales, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo quemó en la piel con algo, como lo humillaba como si fuera algo menos que un perro con palabras y como no olvidar las veces que era atado a la cama con sogas y lo violaba durante horas –Agradecía que solo fuera él y no sus otros hombres incluidos–. Y hablando del susodicho ¿Sabía que su “esclavo” estaba embarazado? Por supuesto que no; si apenas podía con los maltratos cotidianos del pelinegro, imagínense como serían los mismos si Negan supiese que Rick estaba embarazado, sería su lecho de muerte, por lo que, tenía que ocultarlo lo mejor posible, eso incluía comer poco e intentar no estar desnudo frente a él ni con el médico que, por fortuna, no lo había vuelto a revisar.  
Pero toda verdad que siempre se escondía bajo una alfombra era imposible de ocultar durante mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta y, daba por seguro, que ni rezarles a todos los santos le serviría para salvarse de esta.  
  
  
  
Aunque, nunca estaba de más conservar un cachito de esperanza ¿no?  
  
  
  
  
Rick Grimes abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando sintió los rayos de sol pegarle directo a los ojos y como los mareos nuevamente se le acrecentaron en la garganta. Miró a su diestra y se encontró con su muñeca agarrada firmemente al pie de la cama con una soga bastante gruesa, parpadeó un poco, intentando recordar que había pasado anoche. Su cabeza era una total laguna de miles de posibilidades de que había pasado, aunque no tardó en recordarlo, sintiéndose más asqueado que antes.  
  
Miró por sobre su hombro y para su suerte Negan continuaba dormido, con una sábana manchada de sangre y otros fluidos que cubría hasta la mitad de su abdomen, una escena que aborrecía cada uno de sus días.  
Con sumo sigilo, pero no de forma lenta, intentó librarse de aquella atadura firme, que hasta había logrado que su mano se tiñera de un sutil morado; sin embargo, no pudo llegar a tiempo y acabó por vomitar el poco alimento que se le fue dado el día anterior junto a los jugos biliares, manchando el piso de alfombra y logrando que Negan, desgraciadamente, se despertase.  
  
  
  
  
 **—¡Maldita sea hombre! —** Dijo entre risas maliciosas Negan mientras observaba a Grimes tener arcadas y como su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza. **—¡Eso si es un puto asco! —** Lo tomó del cabello y tirando su cabello hacia atrás lo miró de costado. **— ¿Acaso te ha sentado mal lo de anoche? —** Ladeó su cabeza paseando su lengua en sus propios dientes y su labio inferior, como si esperase una respuesta de Rick, pero nada, nunca recibía respuestas de él. **—Bien, se cómo resolver el problema. —** Acto seguido, hundió la cabeza del hombre en su almohada, como buscando asfixiarlo en la misma, mientras se colocaba sobre él, Negan no era de juegos previos, él era tosco además de directo y eso se pudo notar en el instante en el que el cuerpo de Rick se tensó por completo ante la bruta intromisión de aquella bestia que solo podía oírse las risas, le encantaba ver al otro retorcerse debajo de él, de tener el control total.  
  
  
Los quejidos de dolor se acallaban en la almohada la cual Grimes mordía cada tanto con fuerza, sentía arder las viejas heridas y como su cuero cabelludo dolía a horrores a como Negan lo agarraba con rudeza al mismo tiempo que depositaba mordidas feroces en su piel, como si en cualquier momento fuera a arrancarle la piel de un tirón.  
  
Sintió como levantaba su cadera para estar más cómodo, pero de repente sintió que le corrió sudor frío en el cuerpo al notar que repentinamente se detuvo y como sentía la mirada sobre su cuerpo.  
  
  
  
  
 **—¿Qué esto? —** Sus músculos se tensaron al oír la pregunta y como su mano pasaba por su costado y bajaba lentamente a su vientre, inspeccionando cada centímetro de aquella panza que no tardo en notar, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. **—No me jodas... —** Miró de reojo por sobre su hombro y notó la amplia sonrisa de Negan, pero no era una mueca de la que había que estar relajado, sino todo lo contrario. **— ¡Maldita sea Rick, quedaste embarazado! —** Sintió como levantó de un sacudón y como su brazo rodeaba su cuello quedando apegados el uno con el otro. **—Creo que mi verga ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo. —** Rick solo lo miraba a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba un total temor, no estaba seguro que podría hacer el pelinegro con él después, a estas alturas podría esperarse cualquier cosa de él, desde unas palabras humillantes, hasta un golpe de parte de Lucille. **—Creo que será mejor darle un premio. —** Lo tiró nuevamente a su cama, retomando la acción de antes, se embriagaba abusando de esta forma de su “mascota” y no parecía nunca estar satisfecho, con violarlo, golpearlo y quemarlo con el cigarrillo.  
  
Sin embargo, esto era lo que menos esperaba Rick Grimes, que Negan se lo tomara tan a la ligera, como había cambiado de un momento a otro de actitud, dejando pasar de largo su embarazo. No iba a mentir, se estaba comenzando a encariñar, sentir ese amor idéntico al de una madre cuando espera un bebé a pesar de que aún seguía abrumado con la idea de tener un hijo de ese monstruo.  
  
Aquel monstruo que, de por sí, no dejaría las cosas como están.


	4. Desechalo.

  
Habían pasado varios meses luego de que Negan se enterase de que Rick estaba embarazado, específicamente, 3 meses, y ya, a estas alturas, era imposible ocultar el vientre en el que cargaba a su futuro pequeño y pequeña.  
Los abusos físicos y psicológicos como eran de esperarse, no habían terminado; sin embargo, los sexuales habían acabado de un día para el otro sin explicación. Podría considerarse un milagro, pero para Rick, era bastante sospechoso, además de que ya no veía tan seguido a Negan como antes, éste desaparecía repentinamente y regresaba a los dos o tres días cargado de la sed de violencia típica en él. Y no es para mentir, el pelinegro estaba pensativo ¿Qué hacer ahora con Rick que estaba preñado? Había tantas cosas que podría hacer _–Muchas de esas opciones, dadas por Dwight–_ y entre ellas, pero como una muy pequeña posibilidad, era tener a ese hijo y criarlo, pero de nuevo estaba esa pregunta ¿Qué iba a hacer con Grimes?  
  
Al final, eligió la primera opción que se le vino por la cabeza.  
  
 _«Es la mejor opción.»_ Pensó Negan tomando cerveza desde su botella, antes de lanzarla al piso, haciendo que volaran los vidrios del impacto que tuvo en el suelo y camino rumbo a donde seguro sabía que estaría Rick.  
  
Rick Grimes se encontraba con el médico que atendía a los Salvadores, este, quien tenía un cacho de bondad en su interior, había roto las reglas y se dispuso a revisarlo, cuando se le había dicho claramente que no lo hiciera.  
El doctor se hallaba con el estetoscopio puesto escuchando los latidos del bebé, al tener alrededor de más de veinte semanas de embarazo, era posible escuchar los latidos de su pequeño corazón. Rick lo miraba con expectación y con cierto nerviosismo en su interior, queriendo saber que estaba pasando, pero por la expresión del rostro del hombre, todo parecía ir en orden.  
  
 **—¿Quieres escuchar? —** Preguntó de repente, mientras lo miraba de reojo y se encontraba en cuclillas frente a él.  
  
  
Rick no supo contestar todo esto era demasiado nuevo y extraño para él, iba a tener un hijo con la peor persona que podría existir en todo el maldito mundo, pero ese pequeño era suyo a fin de cuentas y estaba formándose dentro de él, era demasiado, era muy…increíble, por lo que, solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza.  
  
Le acercó el fonendoscopio y manteniendo la campana en la zona del vientre, le permitió escuchar fuerte y claramente los latidos de su futuro hijo, quedando totalmente anonadado al oírlos.  
  
 **—¿Ese es…? —** Rick tragó saliva para poder hablar de forma más entendible, estaba bastante abrumado. **—¿Ese es mi hijo? —** El médico asintió.  
  
  
 **—Tampoco puedo creerlo, pero es verdad. —** Se levantó quitándole suavemente el instrumento médico y colocarlo en su cuello. **—Es la primera vez en todos mis años como médico presenciar un caso como este; no obstante, no cabe duda de que seguramente será un embarazo como todos los demás. Fuiste padre ¿no? —** Preguntó al ex policía solo asintió con su cabeza. **—Entonces no será difícil sobrellevarlo, eso sí, a cualquier señal lo más recomendable es que vengas a verme, aun si Negan dice que no.**  
  
  
 **—Eso es muy tierno. —** Dijo una voz totalmente familiar y cuando ambos hombres se voltearon a la entrada, se encontraron con él, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y una sonrisa maliciosa. **—Más la parte cuando dices que, aunque yo diga que no, él tiene que venir. —** El doctor carraspeo un poco del nerviosismo y él solo atinó a reírse, mientras en una de sus manos llevaba a Lucille. **—Vamos hombre, solo vengo a ver como esta _“mamá”_ , hace dos días que no le veo.  
**  
A Grimes se le tensaron los músculos y alzó sus hombros mientras su mirada bajaba al suelo, cuando Negan estaba en ese plan, por muy simpático y extrovertido que pudiera parecer, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que algo malo estaba pasándole por la cabeza, ¿Qué cosa? Pues nadie sabe y ya teniendo a su bate en mano era una muy mala señal.  
  
 **—Ven Rick, vamos a dar un paseo. —** Se quitó del marco de la puerta, dispuesto a irse, pero el otro ni siquiera se movía. —Rick. —Su rostro se tornó serio y su voz más autoritaria, ahora si daba más miedo. **—Vamos, te he dicho. —** No se hizo esperar más y tras ponerse rápidamente su ropa, siguió a Negan por aquellos oscuros pasillos, recordando la primera vez que pasó por ellos cuando lo habían sacado del encierro, eso le hacía pensar ¿Qué era de Daryl? Desde que lo sacaron no le tuvieron permitido verlo ni siquiera acercarse a donde estaba, temía por él, temía porque estuviera muerto o algo mucho peor.  
  
  
Porque todo puede ser peor que la muerte en este lugar.  
  
  
Negan se detuvo repentinamente en medio del oscuro pasillo, y sosteniendo con fuerza su bate lo revoleó contra el rostro de Rick, pero justo antes de que este impactara de lleno en él, el psicópata se frenó, dejando los alambres rozando la mejilla de Rick, quien cerró con fuerza sus ojos, esperando lo peor.  
  
  
  
Comenzó a reírse a lo alto, bajando su bate y rodeando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Rick, junto ambas cabezas cariñosamente **—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara. —** Acarició sus cabellos canosos. **—Era todo un espectáculo. —** Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar, Grimes temblaba un poco debido a aquella broma _–Si es que lo era–_ , mientras salían afuera subiéndose a la camioneta de Negan, para salir a dar un _“paseo”_.  
  
¿A dónde iban? Nadie lo sabía ¿Qué iba a pasar? Quién sabe.  
  
  
  
En todo el trayecto del viaje, Negan hacia bromas al mismo tiempo que manejaba y Rick solo escuchaba y lo miraba de reojo a veces. A estas alturas, aun no conseguía entender qué demonios le pasaba en la cabeza a aquel tipo y que sentía realmente por él, de lo que podía estar seguro, es que no era amor, sino algo mucho más enfermizo.  
  
Se detuvieron en medio de la carretera y con árboles frondosos a los lados.  
  
 **—Sabes Rick, estuve pensando en nosotros. —** Dijo en una media sonrisa, mirando hacia adelante. **—Y sobre todo en el pequeño junior. —** Refiriéndose al bebe en una pequeña risa. **—Y creo que estará mucho mejor si yo no estoy cerca. —** Rick no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿lo estaba liberando? **—Oh vamos no me pongas esa cara. —** Sacudió su pelo con fuerza y abrió la puerta de acompañante. **—Anda se libre cachorrito.**  
  
  
Dudo un poco, ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando bajase de ahí? ¿Iba a ser atropellado? ¿Lo mataría? ¿O realmente sería libre?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **—Vamos Rick, no me hagas rogarte, bájate, te concedo tu libertad.**  
  
  
 _«No puedo creerlo…»_ Pensó tras bajarse de la camioneta y ver como Negan se alejaba en la camioneta, realmente era libre ¡No podía creerlo!  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, no todo fue un lecho de rosas, cuando se volteó se quedó helado al encontrarse con un grupo gran de caminantes que se acercaba lentamente a él, había sido una trampa.  
  
  
Rick comenzó a correr al lado contrario de aquellos monstruos para escapar, tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro, pero la suerte no corría de su lado, una piedra traicionera se cruzó en su camino y lo hizo tropezar a la tierra rocosa, haciéndose algunos raspones en los brazos y la cara.  
No pudo escapar, cuando intentó levantarse los caminantes lo habían rodeado y sintió como sus pútridos dientes lo mordieron y hasta inclusive le arrancaron pedazos de su piel, dejando la carne y hasta en otros casos el hueso expuesto. Estaba muriendo.  
Y lo único que pudo recordar en ese instante antes de su final, fue ver a su propio hijo, aun no formado del todo, siendo arrebatado de él y acabar en las fauces de los caminantes en una espantosa escena.  
Si los caminantes pensaran o recordaran, Rick no olvidaría jamás esa escena por el resto de su vida, mientras sin voluntad deambula por todos lados en ese cuerpo destrozado y sin vida.  
  
  
  
Negan regresó a los pocos minutos nuevamente y lo primero que hizo fue caminar nuevamente por aquellos lugares sombríos hasta una celda, la cual abrió lentamente, hasta encontrarse con un hombre hecho un ovillo en el suelo con rastros de vómitos a su alrededor, se trataba de Daryl, que estaba en sus peores condiciones.  
  
  
  
Una sonrisa perversa salió de aquel hombre, era hora de comenzar de nuevo.


End file.
